mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noelle Melodiah
Oh... Oh gosh... o///o;; Noelle Melodiah came to Sweet Amoris after a falling out at her old school. Once she started skipping classes, and eventually school altogether, her parents intervened by taking up a job offer in another city. Noelle has been pretty shy ever since she started puberty and began to dislike parts of herself. Now, after events that happened at her old school, it is very hard to break into her shell and see, what her parents, Lucy and Kentin call, 'the old Noelle'. About History As a child Noelle was very outspoken and bubbly. Once she hit puberty and her body began to change she became a lot more self conscious and quiet. The nail in her reclusive coffin happened back in her prior school. In her previous school she didn't really speak to many people, just Lucy and Kentin, and she still holds a strong relationship with them both. Noelle became self conscious during puberty because, unlike most of her peers, she didn't really develop much. Where most of the girls her age were getting taller and 'filling out' Noelle never did, remaining short, an A cup and only developing really in the hips department. Noelle really began to clam up after meeting Ryan though. Ryan was her first boyfriend who she met at her previous school. He was good looking and relatively popular so Noelle already couldn't understand why he wanted to date her. They never got very far in the relationship, Noelle remaining firm about when she wasn't ready for stuff and only allowing the things she was ready for. The pair dated for a good few months before Noelle heard something through the school. Through Lucy anyway. Turns out Ryan was a rampant cheat. He wasn't getting what he wanted fast enough from Noelle so sought it out from other places. One day, hearing about Lucy's reputation with boys, he tried his luck with her but his luck was out. Lucy went and told Noelle what happened and, of course, the pair broke up. It was at this point Noelle started skipping classes and, in the end, school entirely. That was when her parents took a job transfer and changed Noelle's school in the process. Starting at Sweet Amoris was like starting with a clean slate for Noelle but the damage to her personality had already been done. Kentin had transferred schools too, not that he'd ever say it was for her sake. He had always been worried about her and, even if she'd never noticed his feelings, wanted to be there to support her. This always touched Noelle, she knew why her friend had transferred and they still have a close bond to this day because of it. Starting fresh wasn't easy. Noelle was still shy and withdrawn and, for the first time ever, at this new school she found herself being bullied. Somehow, though, she managed to make new friends and she began to find her feet again. She's still a work in progress but is definitely starting to come out of her shell again. School Life First arriving at Sweet Amoris was strange. Noelle had never known a school where the teachers didn't take care of all administration and was forced to interact with other students from the get go. She was still shy and quiet and didn't really say much to the new people she met and instead spent a lot of time around Ken for comfort and familiarity. Slowly she began to open up to others like Iris and was less on edge knowing that not everyone in the school was like Amber. To this day Noelle and Nathaniel have a very neutral relationship because of his sisters antics. Noelle doesn't feel the need or want to get close to someone who allows their sibling to treat others the way she does, especially when they're in a position to say something and get it stopped. As for subjects, Noelle excels at very few. She is good at English as she enjoys reading, as a socially anxious person quiet activities she can do alone tend to hold her favour. She often comes away with good to fair grades in most subjects all the same as she doesn't really spend time hanging out with friends and, instead, studies a lot. She is by no means a gifted student, she works hard to keep her head afloat with her school work. Secretly Noelle does very well in music class as, at home at least, she plays ukulele and sings to herself when she is bored. She doesn't really spread this information around, however, preferring not to be asked to perform on cue for others. No one at Sweet Amoris knows she even plays an instrument, only her parents and Lucy, having rummaged through Noelle's things on more than one occasion, know she even owns a ukulele. Noelle's worst subjects are math and physical education. She's terrible with numbers and once letters get thrown into the mix with algebra all hope is lost. As for sports, Noelle is not physically fit. Kentin has offered a few times to take her out for runs and train her up but she simply cannot keep up with him. She has 0 stamina and her legs turn to jelly after the first 10 feet. Appearance Noelle is 5'1'' tall. She is a pear shape build not being well endowed in the chest region but with somewhat wide hips. Noelle's hair is naturally black which she wears in a bob cut with straight bangs that she brushes to the right side of her face. Recently she has dyed her hair purple. She usually accessorizes with something small like hair clips to match her outfit. Her clothing style is more rock/grunge sometimes with a leaning towards pastel goth. Her usual colour schemes are black, gray or white with hints of colour, usually blue, pastel blue, purple or sometimes mint or plum red. Her clothing choices tend to not show a lot of skin as she's not overly comfortable with showing her body. You're more likely to find her in jeans or shorts than dresses as she's not a very girly dresser. On the occasions where she does wear a dress/skirt she will usually be wearing leggings, high socks or thick tights. For shoes Noelle's usual preference is Dr Martens or Converse styled sneakers. Other distinguishing features Noelle has are a koi tattoo on her right arm, her heterochromia and a belly button piercing. She'd like to get more piercings and tattoos but also doesn't want to stand out at all. Her tattoo is usually covered so others don't notice it. Noelle wears glasses rather than contacts in an attempt to make her unusual eyes less obvious. She likes to blend in and remain unnoticed if at all possible. Personality Noelle is very shy and suffers from social anxiety. She hates being in large crowds, or any crowds for that matter, and isn't very good with approaching people. Although shy Noelle is known to be very blunt when she does speak to people. She's very oblivious to things and, because of this, tends to say things that can be considered blunt by others. In honesty she's actually pretty 'pure' with how she speaks to others as she just says what she thinks. Of course later, once she realizes how blunt or rude she sounded, she goes into a state of apologetic embarrassment sweats nervously. When it comes to boys and flirting Noelle's personality goes full throttle and she becomes a complete stuttering mess, assuming she notices the flirting at all. Her anxiety and shyness are worse around boys and she's very bad with flirting and physical contact from them. She is much more comfortable with other girls though still gets very intimidated. Relationships Castiel Castiel is Noelle's current crush. Her crush started as pure admiration for being able to fully be himself. Noelle has always wished for that kind of confidence but, due to her anxiety, has always lacked it. Eventually her admiration developed into something more though, with how shy she is, she was unable to act on it content with just being around him. Rosa was the first to notice Noelle's change in feelings and began trying to push the two together though her attempts, so far, have been in vein. Noelle is too oblivious to notice any hints Castiel may give and Noelle is too shy to drop any hints herself. Needless to say Rosa is furious with the pair of them. Ken/Kentin Noelle has always had a special relationship with Kentin. He was one of her best friends in her previous school and continued to be after he followed her to Sweet Amoris to support her. Noelle, being the oblivious soul she is, never noticed Kentin's feelings towards her before he left for military school and was very sad and lonely when he left. After Kentin's return Noelle felt somewhat different towards him and not in a good way. His personality seemed to have changed drastically and she never did approve of him using a kiss for revenge. After a while though the Kentin Noelle knew once again began to emerge and their friendship is starting to stabilize once again. Armin Armin was Noelle's original crush being that they had similar interests and he was easy to talk to. He was very relaxed and was one of the few boys Noelle felt comfortable around. His love for gaming made him a lot less intimidating to her. Eventually though her feelings dwindled and the sparks died. Armin's soul interest seemed to be games and games alone and Noelle had a lot of other things she liked and wished to talk about which she simply didn't feel she could do with him. They remain gaming friends and is glad to see his interests start to spread from just games. She feels some other interests would be good for him. Nathaniel Noelle and Nathaniel have a very dull relationship. They disagree strongly where their views of Castiel are concerned and Noelle see's Nathaniel more as a teacher to respect more than a student to hang out with. He acts very mature and Noelle feels pretty at ease around him however she wouldn't say that they were friends. They don't dislike each other but I don't think either would go out of their way to spend time with one another. Nathaniel will, however, help Noelle study when it comes to subjects like math in which she struggles. Nathaniel would call Noelle a good student. Lysander Noelle and Lysander don't really get along which makes her crush on Castiel even more awkward. It's not that they dislike each other but neither is really very talkative so their time spent together is usually in awkward silence. Noelle is highly skeptical of people, especially men, who are as quiet as Lysander because she just doesn't know what they're thinking and this worries her to no end. His silence and general demeanor set off her anxiety as she automatically goes to the dark places of 'I'm annoying him', 'he doesn't want me here', 'I'm intruding', 'he hates me', 'I shouldn't be here'. Because of this Noelle tries her best not to be alone with Lysander for any length of time. Alexy Noelle and Alexy get on like a house on fire. However, she can find him a little hard to handle at times... He is very much an extrovert and Noelle is an introvert, the two don't always mesh well together. Alexy will often drag Noelle shopping with him which, as much as she loves him, she hates. Not being an overly girly girl she see's shopping more as a chore than a pass-time. Why go buy clothes when she already has some? Noelle also finds it hard to understand Alexy's crush on Kentin. Given he didn't know Kentin before his military school days so does not know about how severely his personality has changed. Rosalya Noelle tells Rosalya everything. ''She knows all about Noelle's crushes and will often be the only one able to find her during an anxiety attack. Noelle confides in Rosa more than she should and loves her bluntness. Noelle often wishes she could be as sure of herself as Rosa is. Although, like Alexy, she will be dragged out shopping with Rosalya she doesn't mind as much. It's more of an excuse for girl time away from everyone else where they can have a serious chat in a relaxed way. '''Dake/Dakota' Noelle just doesn't understand Dake. It's not that she dislikes him she simply doesn't get him. He's a total flirt but, for some reason, seems fixated on her. Maybe it's because she doesn't seem interested like other girls tend to be? Unfortunately for Dake he reminds Noelle a little too much of her ex, good looking and a bit too flirtatious for her liking. It would definitely not be a relationship she would pursue as there would be a lot of arguments around trust. Non-Canon Characters Ryan Coco Cocoa Yumi Crus Other Candies Trivia * Noelle plays the ukulele and sings at home, she's not great but can hold a tune. * Noelle uses tarot cards, more often when she feels anxious about something. * Noelle has social anxiety and doesn't do well in large crowds. * Noelle is really, really bad at gym and tries to avoid taking part if at all possible. * Noelle is somewhat afraid of dogs. It took her a long time to get used to Demon. * Noelle is very into the paranormal, she enjoys anything to do with ghosts and mythical beasts and legends. She is the founder of the Paranormal Research Club. Sweaterweather.png Ukalele.png Pumpkiiiiiiiiiiiin.png Squaddateglasses.png Melomaid.png Malcore.png Strawb.png Menu.png Grungemelo.png Cropped.png Blog003.png Blog2.png flower001.png confessionpt2.png Category:Ca Category:N Category:Noelle Category:Candies N-P Category:Castiel